


Its more than a Virus when stupid is involved

by Beefnboof



Category: Chatroom - Fandom, Doflamingo - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Chatroom talk, One Piece - Freeform, Short burst, what just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: Doflamingo is living in an Alternate Universe, the technology is advanced and they now have Transponder Computers.





	Its more than a Virus when stupid is involved

Doflamingo was sitting at his desk pressing buttons on his computer. A message popped up on his screen saying that he had a virus. Grumbling he said; "What? Who has been on my computer? It was probably Law again, looking up medical practice again." The proud father figure of 5 shook his head and smirked. "At least when I get old and start going down hill, I'll have a doctor in my pocket." He wiggled his mouse as he pushed up his glasses and moved the arrow over the minimize tab button, hiding the message. "I remember seeing live help requests in the task bars start menu.." He said while he was moving the cursor over all the files in the menu. He got excited for he found the exact button he needed. "Live communication with a real person. Sounds horrible!" He clicked the button and the chat began.

 

Doflamingo: Hello, I have a virus.  
Customer Representative: May I have your Name, phone number, and or email address in case we loose connection?

Doflamingo: Uhh.. Lawluffylawlu@transpondermail.prisim  
You can call me Doffy. 

3 minutes later

Doflamingo: Hello??  
Another 5 minutes roll by, Doflamingo was typing a sentence and noticed the Customer Representative was starting to type.

Customer Representative: Sorry for the delay.  
What seems to be the problem?

Doflamingo sat there staring at his computer. "Are you stupid? I just told you." He mumbled. 

 

Doflamingo: I ... Have a virus.

The Customer Representative didn't reply yet again. watching the time tick by, his patients grew thin.

Doflamingo: Look guy, I understand that you're busy but I have 4 kids I need to go pick up from school soon. Law, Buffalo, and Sugar. Could you tell me what is needed for me to remove this said virus?  
Oh, and Baby 5... Whoops. LOL I forgot one.

Still, nothing. Looking at the clock, it was 3:28- The kids got out at 3:30 and the commute to get there was 4 minutes, he was already late.

Doflamingo: .... 

Customer Representative: Okay, so you are saying its a virus?

Doflamingo sat at the desk and tapped his finger tips in a rythmatic tune against the desk.

 

Doflamingo: Yup.

Customer Representative: Okay. 

Doflamingo slammed his hand on the desk. 

Doflamingo: Okay? Are you going to tell me what to do?

Customer Representative: Okay so I'm going to take over control of your screen, things are going to open and close all by itself so do not panic.

"I wouldn't have panicked anyway..." He said. The time was now 3:32. The computer tech did what he needed to do from using remote control to take over his screen.

Customer Representative: Ahh, you mean this? Don't click these. 

The Customer Representative simply closed out of the warning.

Doflamingo: Really? It was an ad? 

Customer Representative: Yup, easy peasy lemon squeezy. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Doflamingo: No, its time for me to go turn town into toys then go to my over night job at the SAD factory. Have a despicable day.

Doflamingo stood up with a wobbly smile, he was angry but felt a sense of calm knowing it wasn't anything major. But then he thought of how STUPID simple it was so he punched the screen, cracking it to the point that it turned black. He stuck his hands in his pocket and began to walk to the door. "Oh, oops. I'm forgetting the little one again. I swear more of you keep popping up out of no where..." He walks over to baby Dellinger and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him off the ground and carried him by his side- like how a parental cat picks up a baby by the scruff of the neck. Dellinger cooed and giggled. "Yup, now we go." His grin made his glasses slide down his nose as walks out of the room and stands in the doorway, turning the lights off before closing the door. 

 

"I win now, don't I? That was the biggest waste of time.." He said as he shut the door. The computer monitor flipped back on as if nothing happened, the error message popped up once again, then again, and even a third time. Warnings took over the entire screen as the speakers let out a malicious laugh.

//End


End file.
